


Extracurricular Acitvities

by heros_wings



Series: Not-So-Straight-As [6]
Category: GOT7
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, Teacher AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 01:33:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13377318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heros_wings/pseuds/heros_wings
Summary: Mark goes to the basketball games “in case someone gets hurt” but the only thing he’s watching is Jackson. Afterwards, Jaebum goes drinking with them.





	1. Chapter 1

Mark did his best to appear completely, totally, and unquestionably disinterested in Jackson’s basketball team. He put on a good show of looking bored and scrolling through his phone whenever Jackson happened to look over. As far as Jackson and everyone else knew, he only showed up because he was forced to.

“They want the school nurse at every game,” he had lied.

Jackson had given him a long, disbelieving look before smiling and excitedly telling him maybe he would be a good luck charm. He chanced a quick glance up from his phone to the court. Their school was losing by twenty-eight points. So much for being a good luck charm. Jackson had all the passion in the world, and no talent on his basketball team to match it. No amount of luck would change that.

Still, it didn’t really matter. Mark wasn’t there to watch basketball. Or to fulfill his duties as school nurse, really. While the small crowd of family and friends watched the game, Mark watched Jackson. The sound of shouting teammates and squeaking sneakers faded into unimportance as he watched Jackson jump and shout and argue with the ref over fouls. He watched as he called timeouts and huddled his team together, marveling at the brightness in Jackson’s eyes as he spoke. It didn’t matter to him that the team was terrible, he was still going to coach as if they could win.

 _‘All or nothing,’_ he thought, smiling a bit.

“Pass, pass, pass!” Jackson hollered, his voice louder and more excited than anyone. “Go, go! SHOOT!”

The ball went in and Jackson cheered as if he was one of the players rather than their coach. Unable to resist, Mark snuck a few quick photos of his beautiful, elated smile.

They were now only losing by twenty _-six_ points.

Jackson glanced over his shoulder just as Mark snapped another photo. He grinned almost sheepishly as if saying, _'At least we’re trying.'_

Mark grinned back, mouthing, “You suck.”

Jackson’s smile widened before returning his attention back to his team.

They would lose by 20 points that night, but from the way Jackson bounded over to him as he left the locker room, they might have won the damn championships.

“You waited for me?” he asked, sounding both surprised and pleased. Mark was glad for the cold night air and dark courtyard as they walked to the school gate. Everything would be over if Jackson saw him _blushing_.

He glanced sideways. Their eyes met, and for the briefest moment, everything Mark tried to hide for two years came rushing to the surface as if Jackson was pulling them out himself. If Jackson could see everything he was seeing, he would see that he was better than any coffee Jinyoung could ever bring Mark. He would see that the world around Mark brightened whenever he was around. It was there, in Mark’s eyes and the way he looked at him, that his favorite sound was Jackson’s high-pitched laugh that was always followed by his most boyish smile, and the first person Mark looked for when he entered the teachers' room was him...

“Want to grab a drink?” he muttered, finally looking away.

Jackson stared at him for a several seconds before throwing his arm around Mark’s shoulders with his usual, playful smile. If he noticed the moment that passed between them, he didn’t say anything. “You paying?”

Mark pulled out his phone. “Nope. Jaebum.”


	2. Chapter 2

Jaebum didn’t even know _why_ he agreed when Mark texted him. He had been at home, comfortably on the couch, with Nora curled on one side, and Jinyoung’s head in his lap as he read through student essays. And _now_ he was sitting across from two drunk idiots — one whining about his one-sided crush and the other giggling as he forced another piece of meat into the whining one’s mouth. Next to him, Jinyoung poured them all another shot of soju even though he had been nursing his _one_ glass for an _hour_. He watched Jackson and Mark tap their glasses together and knock back their shots.

 _“Why don’t you like me?”_ Jackson slurred in English. _“I’m adorable!”_

Mark just replied with another giggle. He could deny it all he wanted, but anyone who wasn’t literally blind could see the soft, affectionate way he looked at Jackson. Which meant Jackson was, apparently, either literally blind or just stupid. What he couldn’t understand was why _Mark_ pretended the warm smiles and fond looks didn’t exist solely for Jackson.

Which probably meant they were _both_ stupid.

“Yah,” Jackson smacked Mark lightly on the arm as if he didn't already have his full and undivided attention. “Do you believe in love at first sight?”

Next to Jaebum, Jinyoung was holding back his laughter. Mark tilted his head as if seriously thinking about his question. He shrugged.

“Maybe,” he replied, finishing off another shot.

A deep, alcohol-induced talk was coming. Jaebum could feel it. Jinyoung grinned.

“Jackson does,” he said.

Mark slowly turned his gaze to Jinyoung and blinked. “Yeah?”

Jackson scoffed and shoved him. “Only after I saw _you_ ,” he muttered.

Shocked, Mark looked at Jackson like he had never properly seen him before. It wasn’t that Jackson had ever been _subtle_ about his feelings, but until that moment, Jaebum realized — Mark had never actually  taken him seriously. Mark stared at Jackson for several, long moments before finally looking away.

He cleared his throat. “Uh…” he looked around as if searching for someone to call over for their check.

Jaebum suspected he really just wanted to look anywhere _but_ Jackson, who was watching him with his head propped on his hand where he leaned on their messy table. He was smiling a bit. Jaebum wasn’t sure if it was because of the alcohol or because he thought Mark’s obvious awkwardness was cute. It was probably both.

“Jaebum-ah,” Jackson turned to him now, still with that dopey smile.

“ _Hyung_ ,” he replied automatically.

With a dramatic sigh, Jackson corrected himself, “ _Hyung_ …”

He hummed to show he was listening.

“How did you know you were in love with Jinyoung?”

His eyes widened. Next to him, Jinyoung froze. Even Mark, who had so desperately tried to avoid Jackson’s gaze, slowly turned to stare at him.

“How did you—”

Jackson snorted. “Please,” he poured himself another shot and finished it before continuing. “Jinyoung told me _months_ ago.”

Jinyoung sighed when Jaebum threw him a disgruntled look. “I was _drunk_.”

Jackson glared at Jaebum. “I can’t believe you didn’t trust me!” He gestured wildly at Mark. “Even _he_ knew!”

“Trust me, I didn’t _want_ to find out,” Mark muttered darkly. Jaebum flushed at the memory.

“I’m _sorry_ ,” he said, now pouring himself the last of their soju, wishing there was more.

“I tell you _everything_.”

“ _I’m sorry!”_

Jackson huffed, but at least seemed satisfied enough to drop the conversation. Not that his return to the original topic was much better…

“How did you know?” he repeated.

Jaebum was _really_ not drunk enough for this. He looked around the small restaurant and quickly called for their check, hoping for a long enough distraction that Jackson would forget or lose interest.

To his surprise, a 10,000 won note dropped in front of him. Mark smiled at him when he looked up. He returned it gratefully and paid the rest.

“ _How?”_ Jackson pressed as the worker returned Jaebum’s change.

He shared a look with Jinyoung, who grinned at him. His heart gave a little jolt the way it sometimes did when they looked at each other. Turning back to Jackson, he shrugged and finished his soju.

“Dunno,” he replied. “I just did."

Loving Jinyoung was like knowing how to breathe — it just happened. There was no moment of realization. No wondering if what he felt was something other than what it was. Lungs needed air. Jaebum needed Jinyoung.

 

When they finally left and said their goodbyes, Jaebum watched Mark and Jackson make their wobbly way down the sidewalk. Jackson's arm was slung haphazardly around Mark's neck while Mark’s arm held him securely around his waist.

“Mark is fighting a losing battle,” Jinyoung commented.

He hummed in response, still watching as they stopped to wait for the crosswalk. Something in his chest constricted, seeing the unabashed way Jackson planted his chin on Mark's shoulder and smiled into his neck. The moment was soft and intimate in a way that made him _jealous_ because those moments with Jinyoung were hidden away in their small apartment or brief moments of privacy outside of it...

Jinyoung's hand slipped into his, lacing their fingers together. He tensed. Ten years of walking side-by-side, and never once had Jaebum held Jinyoung’s hand like this. Not in public. Jinyoung’s hand squeezed reassuringly, as if he could read all of Jaebum’s thoughts.

“Ready to go home?” he asked.

He hummed again before turning away from Mark and Jackson just as the crosswalk signal changed. He tightened his grip on Jinyoung’s hand as they walked home. Maybe they wouldn’t walk like this again for another 10 years, but tonight, at least, he let himself believe it wouldn’t be that long again...


End file.
